


Филины

by JanetDi



Series: Опоздавший [24]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Одна запись старого концерта
Relationships: Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher
Series: Опоздавший [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135571





	Филины

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babushka_Ferguson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Ferguson/gifts).



Вечер начала июля был томным и жарком, Фикизкеллы и Райкконена не было – они куда-то улизнули, и в отеле оставались только Мелкий, Росберг, Ковалайнен, Хаккинен и неожиданно приехавший Шумахер.  
Михаэль смешивал джин с тоником у барной стойки и выглядел как всегда – невероятно стильным безукоризненным сукиным сыном, который привык брать от жизни только самое лучшее.  
Его «самое лучшее», скорчив непередаваемую финскую гримасу, сидело на подоконнике и смиренно ожидало свой коктейль.  
Нико и Нико раскладывали на двоих пока еще безымянную мелодию, а Хейкки задумчиво отбивал по столешнице ритм, разглядывая то Росберга сбоку,то край резного деревянного буфета в углу лобби.  
\- Детишки! – покровительственно сказал Шумахер. Настроение у него было хорошее, ленивое, ругаться он был не намерен, поэтому говорил насмешливо, но не обидно. – Детишечки! Вот вы думаете, что вы играете настоящую музыку, да?  
\- Нам до тебя далеко, - отозвался Хюлькенберг, идеально зеркаля тон. Мелкий день ото дня становился все старше, но это не было старением, только мудростью. Он, как зеленая ягода, наливался цветом и соком, и сладостью, но насколько сладок оказывался этот плод мог сказать только Тимо, сорвавший, так сказать, цвет с этой ягодки.  
\- А я тут совершенно не при чем, - хитро улыбнулся Михаэль. – Я тут, можно сказать, бледная тень тени мастеров. Внимание!  
Один бокал он передал Мике, второй поставил на низкий столик, и жестом заправского мага вытащил из ниоткуда простенькую черную с красным флешку.  
\- Ничего не хочу знать об этом фокусе! – решительно заметил Росберг, не отрывая взгляда от струн.  
\- Кхм! – кашлянул Хаккинен со своего места и спрятал улыбку за стаканом.  
\- Сейчас я вам покажу, что такое старый добрый рок-энд-ролл! – не обратил внимание на сарказм Шумахер.  
В этом был он весь – никогда не замечал того, что не вписывалось в его картину мира.  
Нико и Нико переглянулись, потом одновременно посмотрели на молчаливого Хейкки и одновременно отложили гитары. Им было ужасно любопытно, что же такое называл настоящей музыкой их непогрешимый старший товарищ.  
\- Да. Не. Может. Быть! – раздельно произнес Хаккинен, но Михаэль сердито шикнул в его сторону, и нажал кнопку на пульте управления сложной системой, которая была бы просто «домашним кинотеатром», но включала в себя еще систему наружного и спутникового наблюдения, потому что господин продюсер группы «Пятое колесо» был тем еще параноиком.  
По экрану замелькали сначала полосы – видимо запись была сделана на какой-то другой носитель, а потом отцифрована – потом пошли титры, гласящие, что перед зрителем сейчас будет демонстрироваться концерт некого коллектива под названием «Все мои филины».  
У микрофона стоял невысокий плотный мужчина в очках – лет ему было около сорока или чуть больше, и его темные джинсы и светлая футболка никак не вязались с образом крутого рокера. На звезду скандальных хроник восьмидесятых был похож соло-гитарист – узкие джинсы, тесная майка, небритый подбородок и буйные уже начинающие седеть смоляные кудри, схваченные резинкой у затылка. За барабанами сидел совсем мальчишка, судя по всему ирландец, с очаровательными конопушками на носу и в безразмерной майке «Сэлтика». Клавишник у группы то ли отсутствовал в принципе, то ли не попал в кадр.  
Вокалист смотрел прямо в камеру и перекатывал жвачку. Судя по его лицу, плевать он хотел, что о нем думают окружающие.  
\- Не буду спрашивать, готовы ли вы, - сказал он с чудовищным шотландским акцентом. – Я сэр Алекс, гитариста зовут Жозе, за барабанами Рой, и мы начинаем.  
Невидимая толпа взревела. Камера отъехала чуть-чуть и стало видно, что группа выступает на стадионе – в объектив попали ряды трибун и краешек газона.  
\- Знаменитый сольник в Манчестере, - пояснил Михаэль с удовольствием. – Я там был, кстати. После этого концерта решил стать музыкантом, между прочим.  
Хейкки механически кивнул, явно не понимая, с чем соглашается. На экране барабанщик Рой ударил по тарелкам и человек у микрофона запел.  
У него был совсем тихий голос, но, многократно усиленный, он казалось бы простирался над всем стадионом, проникая в уши. Сэр Алекс пел о чем-то вечном и гордом, о том, что не проходит и не заканчивается, даже если завершается цикл, и песня реяла, как знамя.  
Гитара подхватила, взвыла раненным зверем и закружилась в вышине торнадо, взбивая ленивые облака над стадионом в непокорную бурную пену. Гитара звала за собой, и если человек, который пел, был вождем, то человек с гитарой был его глашатаем. Непокорные кудри упали Жозе на лоб и мигом намокли, на секунду заложило уши от головокружительного виража струн, а потом одна со свистом лопнула, раскровив своему хозяину руку.  
А потом они запели о любви. Вдвоем.  
Под рев стадиона, под лязг медных тарелок, под раскатистый барабанный бой, они пели и пели, искоса поглядывая друг на друга, и плевать и было на то, что у их ног беснуется и радуется бескрайнее человеческое море.  
Камера прокатилась по толпе, выхватывая лица наугад – вот парочка целуется, вот восторженное женское лицо с огненно-рыжими волосами, вот пьяный адреналином мальчишка, вот обнявшиеся друзья, вот длинноногий юноша в майке МЮ, а рядом с ними худосочный ребенок в челсийских цветах, и дальше снова целующаяся парочка.  
\- Хм, - многозначительно сказал Мика с подоконника, неосознанно потирая шею.  
\- В Финляндии не крутили этот концерт, - сказал Михаэль, словно в продолжении старого спора, но младшие его не слушали, они слушали музыку.  
Запись была старая, плохая, то и дело экран оказывался располосован сотнями серыми следами помех, а качество звука оказалось и вовсе ужасающим, но сути это не меняло.  
Из мощных стереоколонок лился настоящий рок-энд-ролл, тот, под который можно пить, танцевать, трахаться и идти по дороге, ожидая подходящую попутку.  
Это была музыка, заставляющая жить. Росберг протянул руку, Хейкки улыбнулся и сжал горячую узкую ладонь Нико.  
\- Мне нужен Глок, - изменившимся голосом сообщих Хюлькенберг, встал и, покачиваясь на нетвердых ногах, покинул холл. Росберг и Хейкки опять переглянулись и тоже медленно встали.  
\- Хорошей ночи, - сладко напутствовал их Михаэль, невозмутимо потягивая джин-тоник.  
Мика спрыгнул с подоконника, оставив пустую тару стоять одиноко и печально, кошачьим шагом подошел к Шумахеру и привычно обнял его за шею.  
Да, прошло жутко много лет, но ничего из того-прошлого он бы не поменял, и холодного июньского манчестерского вечера – тоже.  
На экране сэр Алекс отвинчивал крышечку пластиковой бутылки и насмешливым взглядом из-под очков пронзал пространство и время.  
«Красный дьявол», как называли его фанаты, многое знал наверняка, и, возможно, что-то подобное мог тоже предвидеть.  
\- Подожди, - попросил Михаэль, отвлекая Хаккинена от ужасно увлекательного расстегивания пуговиц. – Сейчас будет мой любимый момент.  
Жозе бросил гитару к подножию сцены: дерево треснуло, застонали струны, и португалец вихрем подлетел к своему партнеру по группе.  
\- Сейчас-сейчас, - сказал Шумахер очень тихо. – Сейчас-сейчас-сейчас.  
Толпа орала и свистела, очки в металлической оправе почти царапали Жозе скулы, но ему было все равно. Поцелуй был откровенно показной, на публику, но, в то же время казалось, что кроме этих двоих в мире никого не существует.  
Жозе оторвался, улыбнулся и показал зажатую между зубами ярко-малиновую жвачку Алекса.  
Дальше запись обрывалась.  
\- А сэру тогда было почти пятьдесят… - задумчивый голос Мики вывел Михаэля из транса. – И он Жозе тогда чуть на сцене не…того. Представляешь, что он сейчас с ним делает?  
\- Думаю, все то же самое, - отозвался Шумахер хрипло. – Есть вещи, которые никогда не меняются. Пойдем наверх?  
«Увези меня далеко-далеко, ты ведь любишь праздники?» - звучал где-то вдалеке бессмертный хит группы «Все мои филины», но, возможно, сентиментальному влюбленному Михаэлю это только казалось.


End file.
